Gladiateurs
by Coweti
Summary: FIC TERMINEE UA dans la Rome antique. James et Sirius sont gladiateurs,Rémus est le frère du Roi Romulus et Lily est une magicienne assez mystérieuse.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf le contexte de l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas, le reste est à J.K. Rowling !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**  
Introduction:

-Laurentia ?

-Oui ?

-Descends s'il-te-plaît.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…Oh mon Dieu ! Où as-tu trouvé ces deux enfants?

-Dans une grotte près d'Albes.

-Mais, d'où viennent-ils ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il y avait une louve près d'eux.

-Mais, leur mère doit bien être quelque part!

-Pour moi, ce sont deux enfants qui ont été abandonnés et recueillis miraculeusement par cet animal.

-Ils sont en bonne santé au moins?

-Je crois mais l'un deux a une vilaine morsure au bras droit.

-Donne-les moi, je les ferais examiner par mon médecin.

Et c'est ainsi que Faustulus et Laurentia prirent à leur charge Romulus et Remus, fils du dieu Mars et de la prêtresse Rhéa Silvia.

Plusieurs années plus tard, ils entreprirent de fonder la plus grande ville construite jusqu'à ce jour. Le seul problème était de savoir lequel des deux régneraient. Ils s'en remirent aux auspices, Romulus l'emporta. Pour s'assurer que son frère jumeau ne le trahirait pas, ce dernier l'enferma dans un lieu connu de lui seul. Quelques temps plus tard, la ville fut achevée. Romulus l'appela ROME en l'honneur de son propre nom. Cette ville était pourrie de l'intérieur, elle fut mauvaise et belliqueuse. Aucun lieu n'y était sûr et le meurtre était monnaie courante. L'amitié et l'amour avaient-ils leur place dans une telle ville?


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

-Sirius !

-Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en retirant son nez du corsage de sa conquête du moment.

-Dépêche-toi !

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de me dépêcher moi !

-D'accord, bon ben, je vais aller combattre sans toi puisque tu es si bien occupé.

-Combattre ?

-Oui, on doit se rendre à l'arène. On est gladiateur, tu te souviens ?

-Oh que oui!

Et il s'élança à la suite de James dans les ruelles grouillantes de monde sans faire plus de cas de la blondasse qu'il s'était dégoté une heure plus tôt et qu'il avait déjà oublié.

Contrairement à la plupart des gladiateurs, ils n'étaient pas esclaves mais volontaires. Pour James et Sirius, frôler la mort à chaque instant était leur divertissement, l'adrénaline, leur drogue.

* * *

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, dans une forêt qui longeait l'Aventin, une des 7 collines de Rome, il y avait une tour. Personne ne connaissait son existence et si quelqu'un l'avait un jour par hasard croisée au détour d'un chemin, il l'avait bien vite oubliée. Pourtant, dans cette tour, vivait ou plutôt survivait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Enfermé là depuis plus de six ans, il passait son temps à élaborer la plus terrible des vengeances possible. Vengeance qu'il réservait à son frère, Romulus roi de Rome, qui était le responsable de son emprisonnement. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent, aujourd'hui, il allait s'évader!

D'une minute à l'autre, la personne qui comme tous les mois lui apportait ses vivres allait arriver. Cette personne qui répondait au nom de Peter était un des plus fidèles serviteurs de son frère mais également un des plus naïfs. Remus avait réussi à en faire son ami et à le convaincre de l'aider à s'échapper. Mais vu que Peter était toujours aussi dévoué à Romulus, une trahison restait toujours possible.

Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sortir de sa rêverie. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte qui, selon les ordres de Romulus, ne devait jamais être ouverte pour plus de sécurité.

-Peter ? Appela-t-il.

-Je suis là.

-Tu as les clés ?

-Oui.

Peter les fit passer par la trappe d'habitude destinée à acheminer la nourriture. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus réussissait à pousser la porte épaisse qui l'avait pendant si longtemps privé de sa liberté.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Bon maintenant, je suis désolé mais si tu veux que Romulus croit que tu n'es pas impliqué dans mon évasion, il faut que je t'amoche un peu.

-Vas-y……euh…doucement s'il te plaît.

Peter ferma les yeux et Remus lui asséna un coup violent sur la tête. Ensuite il s'enfouit en le laissant coucher sur le sol.

Au réveil de Peter, Romulus ne l'ayant pas vu revenir, se trouverait devant lui et lui demanderait des explications. Il répondrait qu'il avait été assommé par un complice de son frère jumeau et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. A ce moment, Remus serait déjà loin.

Ce dernier, se rendait vers le Colisée où selon Peter, deux hommes hors du commun étaient en train de se battre. Il avait besoin de ces deux gladiateurs que le peuple disait sans foi ni loi pour assouvir son désir de vengeance.

* * *

Les trompettes résonnèrent dans l'arène et la foule devint hystérique tandis que les grandes portes de bronze s'ouvraient. James s'avança le premier d'un pas conquérant suivit de près par Sirius; les autres gladiateurs vinrent ensuite. Ils se placèrent en ligne devant les patriciens et les saluèrent d'un geste de la main.

Puis, on lâcha les fauves et le combat s'engagea.

Après quelques minutes seulement, un des bestiaires tombait déjà, terrassé par un extraordinaire coup de griffe. Ensuite se fut l'hécatombe, les cadavres de bêtes ou de guerriers jonchaient le sol et les hurlements de la foule redoublaient.

Alors que James allait porter un dernier coup de poignard dans la fourrure maintenant pourpre d'un lion, une voix résonna dans sa tête :

-_J'ai besoin de toi, attends-moi à la sortie de l'arène et dépêche-toi car je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps._

-Qui parle ? Cria James tout haut tout en continuant à maintenir le fauve sous son bras.

-_Lève la tête vers l'ouest, au dernier rang._

James obéit et aperçut un homme encapuchonné qui remuait subrepticement les lèvres. Trop captivé par cet individu qui réussissait à émettre une voix dans sa tête, il oublia qu'il était toujours aux prises avec un lion.

Celui-ci profitant de ce moment d'inattention, l'éventra d'un coup de griffe.

Il sentit une douleur monstrueuse se propager dans tout son corps. Il eut encore le temps d'entendre les cris de la foule et de Sirius puis, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**R.A.R:**

**Phany: **Contente de voir que tu ne boudes plus...(lol) En plus, ta fic est géniale! Pour mon opinion de Rome, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très bonne mais Rome était vraiment comme ça! Merci pour ta review.

**Jamesie-Cass**: Merci pour tes encouragements! Ce chapitre était plus long non?

**Faby-fan: **Merci pour ta review! et j'espère que tu aimes la suite.

**Zofia: **Merci pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**Deomai Aguira: **Merci pour ta review et Wéthilde qui est toujours à côté de moi te fait savoir que pour son esprit de folle, elle en est très fière.

**Kayasaora: **Merci!!!! Oui, c'est vrai que j'adore aussi la mythologie.

**Shana:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! j'espère que tu aimes la suite.

**Sarah Black:** Bonne année à toi aussi (un peu en retard mais bon..). Merci pour ta review!

**Touffue: **Un grand merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimes toujours la suite.

**La reine des abeilles: **Merci pour ta review et pour celle de "luna loves good Neville". ca m'a fait très plaisir! J'ai lu ta bio et elle est vraiment bien. J'espère que t'écriras bientôt une fic!


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

-Ah vous vous réveillez enfin, fit une voix de femme.

James ouvrit complètement les yeux et aperçut un doux visage penché au-dessus du sien.

-Je suis au paradis, c'est ça…

-Non, pas encore.

-Vous avez l'air d'un ange…

Elle rougit un peu puis plongea une compresse dans un mélange douteux avant de lui reposer sur le front.

-Où suis-je ?

-A l'infirmerie du palais.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Vous avez été blessé au cours d'un de vos combats.

-Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas mort alors ?

-Vous devez être aimé des Dieux car…

-…Ca c'est sûr, pour me retrouver en si bonne compagnie.

-C'est une habitude chez vous de coupez les gens quand….?

-…Oui.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin et poursuivit.

-Enfin, je disais que vous étiez fort chanceux car c'est le roi Romulus lui-même qui a fait arrêter le combat et vous a fait transporter ici.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un de ses plus prestigieux guerriers.

-Et où est Sirius ?

-Il est rentré chez lui après vous avoir veillé toute la nuit.

James toucha son ventre déchiqueté et remarqua avec surprise qu'il était déjà complètement cicatrisé.

-Depuis combien de jours suis-je ici ?

-Seulement deux.

-Comment…comment se fait-il que…que je ne sente déjà presque plus rien ?

-Je vous ai soigné à l'aide d'onguents de ma composition.

-Vous êtes une…

-Sorcière, oui tout le monde le dit…

-Non…Vous êtes une fée, dit-il en caressant sa main.

Elle la retira et rougit violemment.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivée à Rome? Demanda-t-il.

-Ca se voit tellement que je ne suis pas du coin ?

-Vous savez, ici personne n'est vraiment du coin.

-C'est vrai. J'ai été enlevée à mon peuple, les Sabins, il y a à peu près trois ans pour que Rome compte plus de femmes.

-Vous devez être mariée alors, fit James en se renfrognant.

-Non.

-Ouf…

-Mais j'ai un fiancé.

-L'aimez-vous ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Qui est-il ?

-Romulus.

-Quoi ? « Le » Romulus.

-Oui.

-Rien que ça…

-Et vous, d'où venez-vous ?

-De Grèce.

-Ca doit vous manquer, il paraît que c'est un superbe pays.

-Oui.

-Je suppose que si un jour vous êtes affranchi vous y retournerez.

-Je pourrais déjà y retourner, je suis un homme libre.

-Pourquoi diable êtes-vous gladiateur si vous n'y êtes pas obligé ?

-Parce que c'est bien payé et que j'aime me battre.

-Vous êtes fous ?

-Oui, de vous.

Elle ignora sa dernière réplique et reprit :

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous aller vous enterrer dans une ville comme Rome ?

-Pour ne pas rester enterrer dans une ville comme Athènes.

-Mais Athènes est bien différente de Rome, à Athènes, la paix règne. C'est le pays des oliviers, de l'entraide…

-Ca se voit que vous n'y êtes jamais allée.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est la réputation qu'on lui donne. Ce n'est pas comme ça ?

-Pas partout.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Que même à Athènes il y a des meurtres ignobles et injustifiés, des meurtres commis par goût du sang.

-Avez-vous déjà connu des personnes assassinées dans ces conditions?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura :

-Oui.

-De…de qui s'agissait-il ?

-De mes parents…De mes frères….De mes soeurs…

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et murmura:

-C'est affreux…

-Maintenant vous devez comprendre pourquoi Athènes ne me manque pas tant que ça.

-Bien sûr…

Ils se turent un moment puis elle demanda :

-Et comment avez-vous connu Sirius?

-C'était un orphelin que mes parents avaient recueilli. Il a toujours été comme un frère pour moi, le seul qu'il me reste à présent.

Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre le crépuscule qui venait de tomber.

-Vous sauriez vous lever ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on vous attend.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, votre ami Sirius m'a dit qu'il fallait que vous alliez le rejoindre une fois la nuit tombée.

-Il n'a pas dit pourquoi ?

-Si, il a dit que quelqu'un voulait vous parler.

A ce moment, la vision de l'homme encapuchonné lui revint en mémoire.

-Bon, dans ce cas il faut que j'y aille.

-Oui…allez-y.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de la porte.

-Et bien, merci et à bientôt j'espère.

-Oui…

Il sortit puis se ravisa :

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Lily.

-Je vous aime Lily.

Et sur-ce, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille avant de s'enfuir rapidement dans la nuit noire.

Merci beaucoup à:

**Virg05**

**Faby.fan**

**Zofia**

**Steph**

**Lennesjk**

**Jamesie-Cass**

**Phany**

**Gody**

Désolée de pas prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews parce que en plus elles m'ont fait très plaisir mais j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour poster se ce chapitre!


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

James frappa à la grosse porte en bois qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Sirius. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire et le laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur du taudis qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Sirius le fit asseoir et lui apporta un grand verre de Rhum

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

James but une grande gorgée sous le regard inquiet de Sirius.

-Je vais pas m'étrangler tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de boire !

-Ca pour avoir l'habitude….

Ils se turent un moment puis Sirius ajouta :

-J'ai bien cru que je ne te verrais plus!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?

-Ben, tu t'apprêtais à massacrer une de ces bêtes furieuses puis tu t'es arrêté et tu t'es mis à regarder stupidement autour de toi…

-Merci pour le stupidement…

-Ben tu me demandes de raconter les faits…Si tu veux que je m'arrête…

-C'est bon…Continue.

-Tu es sûr, parce que… ?

-Sirius !

-Bon, donc tu regardais stupidement autour de toi et le lion s'est retourné et t'as complètement éventré.

-Ca, je m'en étais rendu compte.

-Après, notre bon vieux Romulus est arrivé et a suspendu le combat. Il t'a emmené dans ce palais et je n'ai pas pu rentrer. J'étais sûr que t'allais y passer, personne ne se remet de blessures pareilles. Puis, quand j'ai pu finalement aller te voir, tu étais là, dans un bon lit douillet endormi avec un grand sourire et une espèce de déesse penchée au-dessus de toi.

-Lily…Murmura James avec un grand sourire niais.

-Oui, c'est ça, Lily.

-Et ensuite…James ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ?

-J'étais en train de parler tu te souviens ?

-Vaguement.

-Donc je disais, après tu t'es réveillé et…

-Là c'est bon, je me rappelle. Dis moi plutôt qui voulait me voir.

-Je sais pas, j'ai reçu un message comme quoi, quelqu'un allait venir nous parler de choses importantes aujourd'hui à la tombée de la nuit.

-C'est tout ?

-Ben oui.

-Qui t'as transmis le message ?

-Un petit gros, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu au palais.

-Donc, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, fit James en s'étirant dans le fauteuil.

-Oui, mais dis moi…Attends, je fais un test.

Il marqua une pause puis murmura doucement :

-Lily…

Et aussitôt, les yeux de James se remplirent d'étoiles et son cœur battit la chamade.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es désespérément et incontestablement amoureux. Qui aurait cru que le petit cœur de glace du grand et froid James Potter qui n'avait pas un seul regard pour toutes les filles qui salivaient devant lui…James tu m'écoutes ? Enfin bref, qui aurait cru que ce petit cœur atrophié et pourri jusqu'à la moelle pourrait un jour cogner pour autre chose qu'à l'appel du sang et de la violence ?

James qui n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de la tirade de Sirius, était toujours plongé dans des rêves mielleux où il se voyait embrasser et épouser Lily.

-Et merde ! Je fais quoi maintenant pour le faire revenir à la réalité ? Se demanda Sirius qui tournait autour de James en essayant de le faire sursauter. Il alla même jusqu'à lui donner une gifle monumentale mais James resta sans rien dire avec une marque rouge sur la joue et un énorme sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Sirius s'assit en soupirant, puis un éclair traversa ses yeux noirs et il dit très fort :

-Lily m'a embrassé et on va se marier et faire plein de beaux enfants.

La réaction de James ne se fit pas attendre, il sauta au cou de Sirius et commença à l'étrangler.

-Calme ! J'étais pas sérieux ! Tu vas pas assassiner ton frère comme ça ? C'était juste pour te faire réagir ! En plus, je l'aime pas, elle est laide et très très bête !

James qui avait légèrement desserré son étreinte, recommença à l'étrangler de plus belle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-Rien, elle est parfaite, j'ai menti mais je l'aime pas, je te la laisse c'est bon ! Calme-toi.

James se releva doucement tout en continuant à fixer Sirius dangereusement. Celui-ci commença à masser son cou douloureux puis dit :

-Ben, dis donc, t'y vas pas de mains mortes !

James qui commençait à se rendre compte de la manière dont il avait réagi, rougit légèrement et murmura :

-Désolé.

-Oui c'est ça…

Mais Sirius fut interrompu par trois petits coups frappés à la porte. James s'en approcha et l'ouvrit lentement.

Un homme encapuchonné s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce et James le reconnu aussitôt à sa silhouette, c'était bien l'homme présent au cirque, c'était bien l'homme qui avait parlé dans sa tête. L'étranger enleva lentement sa capuche et arracha un cri de surprise aux deux jeunes gens.

-Romulus ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je ne suis pas Romulus.

-Ah bon ? Fit Sirius incrédule.

-Non.

-Mais euh…Vous êtes qui alors ?

-Je suis Remus.

-Quoi ? Remus le jumeau de Romulus ?

-Exactement.

-Mais tout le monde dit que vous êtes mort.

-Ben je ne le suis pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé alors ?

-Voyez-vous, quand deux jumeaux décident de fonder une ville, il se pose toujours un petit problème: lequel des deux va régner ? Alors, nous avons demandé aux Dieux…

-Ah oui, tout le monde connaît cette histoire. Vous avez pris les auspices ! Vous, vous avez vu six vautours voler vers vous en premier et puis par la suite votre frère en a vu douze. Après, votre frère ayant gagné, vous vous êtes jeté dans le Tibre et les flots ont emporté votre corps.

-Il y a aussi plusieurs versions qui disent que Romulus vous aurait tué de ses propres mains, fit James.

-C'est cette version qui est la plus proche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

-Eh bien, comme je n'avais aucune envie de laisser la ville aux mains de mon frère sanguinaire, j'ai commencé à discuter l'auspice. J'ai dit que les oiseaux étaient venus vers moi avant lui et que même si il en avait vu plus, le temps était le plus important. Evidemment, mon frère a protesté et comme il ne sait pas ce que veut dire « discuter à l'amiable », il m'a enfermé dans un donjon.

-Et personne d'autre n'était au courant ?

-Si, il y avait une autre personne. Celui qui venait m'apporter à manger dans ma tour.

-Et c'était qui ?

-Peter, le conseiller de Romulus.

-Le petit gros ?

-C'est ça.

-Et comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper ?

-C'est justement Peter qui m'a aidé. Il était devenu mon ami et il a trahi Romulus. Mais ça, il ne faut le dire à personne sinon il serait exécuté.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez en fait ?

-Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à me venger et à reprendre le trône.

-Donc, vous voulez que l'on tue Romulus ?

-Oui.

-En échange de quoi ?

-De ça, dit Remus en vidant un petit sac d'or sur la table.

-Adjugé.

-Bon maintenant il faut que je vous laisse.

Remus se rapprocha de la porte. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre et il se retourna prestement vers Sirius et James une expression de terreur collée à son visage.

-Quoi ?

-Je… Mon Dieu…Comment ais-je pu oublier ?!?

-Quoi ?

Remus se retourna encore une fois vers la fenêtre et cria :

-Sauvez-vous !

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle est pleine !

-Qui ça?

-La lune !

* * *

**R.A.R.: **

**Lily Ishtar Potter**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimes la suite.

**Touffue: **Et non, ce n'était pas Voldy mais notre cher mumus adoré! Merci beaucoup pour la review! J'espère que tu aimes la suite!

**Virg05: **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir!

**Steph: **Merci!!!! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite!

**Jamesie-Cass: **Merci beaucoup!!! Lily revient normalement dans le prochain chap.

**Zofia.cc: **Eh oui, Lily n'est pas vraiment la plus accessible! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, tu vas me faire rougir.... Voilà, j'ai mis la suite de cette fic mais aussi celle d'aimer les rousses...Alors maintenant, c'est à toi de mettre la suite de ta fic!

**La p'tite Clo: **Un grand merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait crès crès plaisir! J'espère que tu aimes la suite!

**Gabrielletrompelamort: **Merci!!! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. j'espère que la suite te plaît!

**Sarah Black: **Merci!!!! J'espère que tu aimes aussi la suite!


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

-Parce qu'elle est pleine!

-Qui ?

-La lune !

-Mais…

- Ne discutez pas, allez vous enfermer dans…

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par une vague de douleur qui le prit à la gorge, le processus de sa transformation venait d'être enclenché.

Sirius lança un regard alarmé à James.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Je sais pas ! Ca doit être grave !

-On ne peut pas le laisser là !

-Mais il a dit lui-même de…

Mais Sirius laissa sa phrase en suspend car son regard venait de se poser sur le corps de Remus qui, tout en étant agité de convulsions, se recouvrait peu à peu de poils.

-Sirius, dit James dans un souffle, tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit à propos de la lune ?

-Oui, c'était comme dans...une vieille légende…

-Oui, celle qui parlait d'hommes possédés par le démon loup, des hommes qui se transformaient en monstre à chaque pleine lune…

-C'est…Tu…Crois que…

-C'est un loup-garou !

-Il faut sortir d'ici !

Une expression d'horreur envahit leurs visages quand ils se rendirent compte que la seule porte donnant sur l'extérieur était bloquée par le lycanthrope. Ils se précipitèrent alors derrière une banquette en attendant de trouver une solution.

-Par Jupiter, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire !

-On va attendre ici que la transformation ait pris fin et ensuite, nous l'attaquerons, nous sommes des gladiateurs après tous et nous avons déjà combattu des loups !

-Oui mais pas de ceux qui faisaient deux mètres de haut et qui risquaient de vous transmettre leur malédiction par simple morsure !

-Bon, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passe.

James leva doucement la tête au-dessus du fauteuil puis la rabaissa vivement.

-Il n'est plus là !

-Quoi ?

-Il a disparu !

-Mais, on ne l'a pas entendu bouger!

-Tu connais l'expression « à pas de loup » ?

-Il doit sûrement être sorti…

-Oui, heureusement.

Mais un grognement sourd provenant de derrière eux leur prouva le contraire.

* * *

Lily était penchée à sa fenêtre et contemplait d'un air songeur les étoiles dans lesquelles, selon les vieilles traditions, le destin des hommes était écrit. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un certain gladiateur aux cheveux noirs. 

Comment pouvait-elle être sous le charme d'un de ces guerriers sans cœur ? Elle qui aimait entendre le chant des oiseaux et respirer le parfum des fleurs. Elle rêvait d'amour, de passion et de prince charmant alors que lui ne pensait qu'au sang et à la débauche. Il avait simplement profité d'elle et de sa naïveté. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui et à ses lèvres alors que lui avait du déjà l'oublié dans les bras d'une de ses fille de joie qui peuplaient les rues de Rome.

Mais il l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit l'aimer. Jamais encore personne ne lui avait dit de telles paroles. Mais…Elles n'étaient sûrement pas sincères…Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était tellement troublée ? Pourquoi donc est-ce qu'elle repensait sans cesse aux paroles qu'ils avaient échangées ?

« -Je suis au paradis, c'est ça…

-Non, pas encore.

-Vous avez l'air d'un ange… »

Elle frappa du poing contre le mur de pierre. Ah s'il la voyait ! Il serait fier de lui et son ego n'en serait que plus imposant. C'était un être insensible au cœur de pierre, un coureur de jupons et elle n'avait été qu'un nouveau trophée dans son tableau de chasse.

« -Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas mort alors ?

-Vous devez être aimé des Dieux car…

-…Ca c'est sûr, pour me retrouver en si bonne compagnie.

-C'est une habitude chez vous de coupez les gens quand….?

-…Oui. »

Ah oui ça, c'était un beau parleur, il l'avait fait sourire ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire depuis des années. Mais elle s'en voulait de s'être fait ainsi piégé, d'avoir cru un instant voir de l'amour brillé dans ses yeux chocolat, d'avoir rougi sans pudeur, de ne pas l'avoir giflé après son baiser…son baiser…Elle était folle de penser à lui comme ça, elle allait se marier, avec un Roi qui plus est. Bon d'accord, elle ne l'aimait pas mais au moins, elle ne manquait de rien.

« -Vous êtes fous ?

-Oui, de vous. »

Elle se boucha les oreilles, elle ne voulait plus entendre sa voix. Elle devait l'oublier.

« -Vous êtes une…

-Sorcière, oui tout le monde le dit…

-Non…Vous êtes une fée »

Elle commençait à tourner en rond, sa tête devenant de plus en plus douloureuse.

« -Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Lily.

-Je vous aime Lily. »

« -Vous êtes fous ?

-Oui, de vous. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose et qu'elle n'arriverait sûrement jamais à en aimer un autre. C'était lui qu'elle aimait et elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait encore et encore mais…Elle aimait un fantôme, quelqu'un qu'elle s'était imaginée de toute pièce. Jamais James n'aurait la faiblesse de lui ouvrir son cœur, il était…odieux et insensible.

« -Je vous aime Lily. »

« -Vous avez l'air d'un ange… »

Elle commençait à vaciller, aveuglée par les larmes et le décor tournait dangereusement autour d'elle.

« -Je vous aime Lily. »

«-Vous êtes une fée. »

« -Je vous aime Lily. »

Elle s'effondra dans un bruissement de soie sur le sol froid.

* * *

James et Sirius se retournèrent en même temps le regard remplit d'effroi et contemplèrent en silence l'horrible bête qui se dressait devant eux. Ils se relevèrent doucement et James murmura : 

-Remus ?

-Vous nous entendez ?

Mais la bête ne réagissait pas et se contentait de grogner.

James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard horrifié et s'élancèrent vers la porte le plus vite possible. Le loup-garou se mit à les poursuivre et les devança sans aucun problème. Il se positionna devant la porte et commença à les faire reculer. Dans un rugissement, il se rua sur James.

* * *

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était toujours étendue sur le sol de pierre et frissonnait. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, un cauchemar horrible durant lequel James se faisait dévoré par une créature surgie tout droit de l'enfer. Elle se leva et alla se promener sur le balcon, histoire de se rafraîchir les idées. Toutes les images de son rêve lui revenaient inlassablement en mémoire et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était qu'il lui était déjà arrivé auparavant de faire des rêves prémonitoires. 

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre et le secourir car elle ne pourrait survivre sans lui. Mais si ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar ? Qu'importe, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle enjamba la rambarde de son balcon et descendit le long de la plante vivace que son futur mari avait expressément fait planter à sa demande. Elle avait l'habitude de sortir en douce du palais et de se promener seule dans les ruelles de la ville. C'était particulièrement dangereux mais c'était justement ça qui était amusant, sortir un peu des chemins tout tracés pour mener sa vie, la vrai. D'ailleurs c'était ce que inconsciemment elle faisait, elle courait vers James tout en s'éloignant du palais et de sa vie bien rangée.

Elle arriva rapidement devant la garçonnière de James et Sirius, prit sa respiration et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

* * *

James tomba à la renverse puis dans un puissant coup de pied, il repoussa la bête. Celle-ci se releva immédiatement puis revint à la charge. Il prit sa gueule entre ses mains et essaya de l'en éloigner de sa gorge. Mais le loup était beaucoup plus fort et les forces de James commençaient à diminuer. Sirius s'empara d'un tabouret et heurta le loup-garou à la tête. Celui-ci n'en fut que plus énervé et se rua de nouveau sur James. Celui-ci, vidé de son énergie, ne put résister plus longtemps à l'assaut du loup garou etle monstre enfonça ses crocs acérés dans son épaule.

* * *

Lily ouvrit la porte juste au moment où un hurlement de douleur était arraché à James. Tout était exactement comme dans son rêve. Faisant preuve d'un extraordinaire sans froid, elle s'avança rapidement vers le loup garou. Sous les yeux horrifiés et à la fois surpris de Sirius, elle murmura : 

-Ãŕőş ũŧơſΐ ђҝύŝ źţǖǽҹ !

Aussitôt, le loup garou desserra ses crocs et tomba inanimé sur le sol. Lily couru vers James et fit signe à Sirius de l'aider à le transporter. Ils l'installèrent sur une banquette et elle commença à le soigner à l'aide de diverses formules et onguents qui arrachaient des petits cris de stupéfaction à Sirius.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait rester la nuit pour le veiller. Sirius hocha la tête doucement trop étonnée pour pouvoir parler.

Lily s'approcha du loup garou et demanda :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Remus.

-Le jumeau de Romulus ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Vous l'avez tué ?

-Bien sûr que non, je l'ai juste un peu assommé. Il devrait revenir à sa forme normale à l'aube, quand la lune aura disparu.

-Comment avez-vous su que l'on était en danger ?

-Je…J'ai fait un rêve.

-Un rêve prémonitoire ?

-On peut appeler ça comme ça.

-Vous savez que vous êtes bizarre comme fille ? Vous débarquez ici et en quelques paroles vous vous débarrassez d'un loup garou de deux mètres de haut et vous sauvez mon meilleur ami.

-C'est-à-dire que j'ai…hum…certains pouvoirs.

Le regard de Sirius se posa sur le corps toujours inanimé de James et dit :

-Il va devenir aussi un loup garou ?

-Non, j'ai réussi à annihilé les effets du poison avant qu'il ne se mélange au sang.

-Heureusement que vous êtes arrivée, vous êtes le genre de fille qu'il faut toujours avoir sous la main. Enfin, se reprit Sirius qui venait soudain de se rendre compte du deuxième sens que pouvait avoir ses paroles, je veux dire que vous avez l'art de sortir les gens des mauvaises situation. De plus, vous êtes très jolie. Je comprends pourquoi James est devenu si épris de vous.

Lily qui avait d'abord rougi au compliment de Sirius faillit s'étrangler.

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui, vous l'avez complètement rendu fou. Il n'a pas arrêté de penser à vous depuis qu'il est rentré.

Alors il l'aimait vraiment ? Le cœur de Lily se serra de joie et ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

-Euh ? Lily, vous êtes toujours là ?

-Oui, oui, j'étais euh dans la lune si je peux me permettre.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser avec lui, il faut que je dorme un peu.

Sirius se retira dans l'autre pièce de la maison laissant Lily seule avec James.

Elle s'approcha du lit et pritsa maindans la sienne. Sa respiration était régulière et un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda longuement dormir puis n'y tenant plus, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de James et murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Elle allait doucement relever la tête quand une main puissante l'en empêcha pour l'attirer dans un baiser passioné. Au moment où ils reprenaient leur respiration, James murmura :

-Je t'aime aussi.

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir ! Continuez et je continue ma fic !**

**R.A.R. :**

**Lily Ishtar Potter: **Oui, c'est beau! Voilà, la pleine lune est passée et tout va bien...Pour le moment! merci pour ta review!

**Lennesjk: **Merci pour ta review! Non, il n'y aura pas de Voldemort. En fait, Voldemort joue un peu le rôle de Romulus.

**Zofia.cc: **Merci! Et encore merci d'avoir posté la suite de ta fic, franchement je l'aime de plus en plus!

**Touffue: **Bon, réponses aux questions: Non, il n'y a pas de Voldemort enfin si, mais c'est Romulus, il n'y aura pas non plus de Dumbledore. Quant au nombre de chapitre, je n'en sais rien mais ce ne sera pas une très longue fic.

**Marie-Lune: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimes aussi la suite.

**La p'tite Clo: **Merci! Ben oui, elle veut le plaquer mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire parce que Romulus c'est quand même le chef suprême!

**Phany: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je trouve que ta fic devient de plus en plus intéressante!

**Virg05: **Merci beaucoup!

**Maélia: **Merci beaucoup! Pour la longueur, il me semble que ce chapitre était un peu plus long mais pas beaucoup je sais.

**Flore:** Merci beaucoup! J'tadore!


	6. Chapitre 5

Désolée pour le retard en plus j'ai honte parce que j'avais reçu plein de reviews pour le dernier chapitre. a ma décharge je dirais que j'ai pour le moment un problème avec mon ordi et donc que j'ai du mal à poster tous mes chapitres en temps et en heure!

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, quand Sirius sortit de sa chambre, il trouva James et Lily enlacés sur la banquette, encore endormis. Il eut un sourire goguenard puis sortit dehors pour se rendre au marché.

James fut le second à ouvrir les yeux. Il ressentit une énorme vague de bonheur en sentant la douce chaleur du corps qui était tout contre le sien. Lily lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et avait, par la même occasion, fait de lui le plus heureux des hommes. Cette dernière finit par se réveiller. Elle se demanda une seconde où elle était puis rapidement, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle plongea ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de James et sut qu'il avait été parfaitement sincère dans ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle lui sourit puis posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un long moment jusqu'à ce que Lily murmure:

"James ?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

"Ce que tu veux."

"Ce que je veux c'est être avec toi."

"Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais."

"Jamais ?"

"Jamais."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Romulus ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il ne sait sûrement pas que tu es ici."

"Peut-être pas encore mais il va bien vite s'en rendre compte et poster des sentinelles aux quatre coins de la ville."

"Alors nous le tuerons."

"Le tuer ?"

"Oui, tu vois le loup garou d'hier ?"

"Oui, c'est Remus, je sais, Sirius m'a expliqué."

"Et bien il nous proposait justement de l'aider à se venger."

"Oui mais c'est dangereux, il y a terriblement de monde derrière Romulus qui continueront à vouloir nous faire payer ce crime."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Il n'acceptera jamais que tu refuses de l'épouser."

"Alors nous n'avons qu'à partir."

"Mais pour aller où ?"

"Dans un endroit où aucun autre homme n'a encore posé les pieds, un endroit où il n'y a pas de sang, pas de rois et pas de dieux."

"Je crains qu'un tel endroit n'existe pas."

"Alors promets moi seulement que nous le chercherons."

"Je te le promets."

James prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

"Je dois rentrer maintenant. Romulus va remarquer mon absence et nous n'aurons pas le temps de préparer notre évasion."

"Reste je t'en prie."

"Je reviendrais."

"Quand ?"

"Bientôt."

"Tu me manques déjà."

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis elle franchit la porte et fut bien vite engloutie par la foule.

James se recoucha à la place où avait dormi Lily et essaya de s'imprégner de son odeur. Au moment où il avait lâché sa main, un énorme vide s'était emparé de lui, il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'avait amputé d'une partie du cœur et qu'il faisait de nouveau nuit.

Remus finit par se réveiller et fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur. D'habitude, après ses transformations, il était toujours pris de crampes effroyables et devait rester cloué au lit pour quelques jours. Son regard se posa sur les murs d'une chambre qui lui était inconnue et il décida de se lever afin de s'expliquer avec les maîtres de maison.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce principale, il trouva Sirius assis à table et qui dévorait un énorme poulet rôti. James, lui, s'était rendormi.

"Hum, hum..." toussota Remus afin d'attirer l'attention de Sirius.

"Ah, fit ce dernier en se retournant, vous êtes enfin réveillez."

"Euh…Oui."

"Venez manger un bout, vous devez avoir une faim de loup."

"En effet."

Ils rigolèrent un peu puis Remus vint s'installer à table et commença à se ruer sur la nourriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James finit par se réveiller et s'assit également à la table.

"Et bien, commença Remus, je pense que je vous dois quelques explications."

Au moment où il allait commencer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un petit personnage rondelet qui ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot tellement il était essoufflé :

"Hum, merci d'avoir frappé." fit James.

"Peter ?" s'écria Remus.

"Ah vous êtes là monsieur Remus. Je vous ai cherché partout, Romulus est fou de rage et a posté des sentinelles partout. On n'est nulle part en sécurité et en plus sa future femme a également pris la tangente. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais vous étiez introuvable, puis j'ai pensé qu'il avait pu vous arriver malheur chez ces scélérats."

"Hou hou, les scélérats sont là!" lui signala Sirius en agitant la main.

"Oh pardon, c'est juste que comme…enfin…vous êtes des gladiateurs…je…désolé." fit Peter d'une toute petite voix.

"Non, ils ne m'ont rien fait." dit Remus en rigolant. "Mais j'allais de toute façon tout leur expliquer alors si tu veux écouter."

Peter prit une chaise et s'installa également à la table.

"Bon comme vous avez du le remarquer, je suis un loup garou. Personne ne sait comment c'est arrivé. Moi et mon frère avons été élevés par un berger et sa femme. Le berger, Faustulus, nous avait trouvé, il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années, dans une grotte au côté d'une louve. Il paraît que ce serait elle qui nous aurait recueilli et qu'à ce moment là, j'avais déjà été mordu. Quand nous sommes devenus plus grands, il fut indéniable que nous n'étions pas tout à fait normaux. Moi j'avais le pouvoir de lire les pensées des autres et de pouvoir communiquer avec eux sans remuer les lèvres. Romulus lui, était un des plus habiles guerriers qu'on n'eut jamais rencontré. L'origine de nos pouvoirs nous fut révélée un jour dans un songe que Romulus et moi avions tous les deux faits. On y revoyait tout ce qui s'était passé avant notre naissance. Notre mère était la prêtresse Rhéa Sylvia, elle était la fille du souverain d'Albe et avait, comme toutes les prêtresses, fait vœu de chasteté. Seulement un jour, elle tomba enceinte, de jumeaux. D'après elle, le père n'était autre que le Dieu de la guerre, Mars. Son frère, voyant par notre naissance, le trône de son père lui échappé, voulut nous tuer. Notre mère réussit à l'en empêcher et à nous mettre dans un berceau en osier qu'elle confia aux eaux du tibre. C'est ainsi qu'une louve nous a trouvé et allaité comme si nous étions ses propres petits. Malheureusement, une nuit où elle était partie chasser, un autre loup vint dans la tanière où nous nous trouvions, mon frère et moi, et me mordit au bras. C'était une nuit de pleine lune. La blessure qui m'avait été infligée était profonde et je perdais de plus en plus mes forces. Heureusement, quelques jours plus tard, nous étions recueillis par Faustulus et Laurentia. Après avoir fait ce rêve, un grand désir d'étaler notre puissance nous prit et nous avons décidé de fonder une ville. La suite vous la connaissez."

James, Sirius et Peter qui n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le récit de Remus continuaient à réfléchir aux paroles qui avaient été prononcées.

"Alors, ton frère et toi êtes des demi-dieux ?"

"Oui."

"Epatant."

"Dîtes en fait, comment avez-vous fait pour me maîtriser sous ma forme loup-garou?"

"Oh ce n'est pas nous, c'est Lily qui est intervenue et qui t'as mis chaos en un rien de temps."

"Lily ? " fit Peter. "Mais c'est elle, la promise de Romulus !"

"Oui, je sais." fit James.

"Pourquoi était-elle ici ?"

"Parce que…"commença James. "Parce que nous nous aimons."

"D'où vient-elle ? " demanda Remus qui se posait des questions sur ses pouvoirs magiques.

"Elle a été enlevée à son peuple, les Sabins."

"Ah oui, le fameux enlèvement des Sabines. Au moins, la gente féminine est un peu plus présente à Rome et ça ne me déplaît guère." dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

"L'enlèvement des sabines ?" Murmura Peter qui réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes. "Mais c'était il y a à peine trois ans !"

"Et alors?"

"Et alors ? Mais Lily est au palais depuis déjà plus de cinq ans !"

"Quoi ?"

"Oui, un jour Romulus est parti en voyage et quand il est revenu, il avait capturé une jeune fille qu'il disait être « magique ». Nul ne sait d'où elle venait, il y en a qui dise que c'est une sorcière d'autre que c'est une déesse. Romulus lui s'en fout, elle est belle et c'est tout ce qu'il lui importe."

"C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas le laisser l'épouser."

"Essayez de l'en empêcher !"

"Et bien oui, j'essaierais et si je n'y arrive pas, Lily et moi, on s'enfuira!"

"Oh, il vous retrouvera, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Alors je le tuerais."

"Vous allez avoir du mal."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'on dit qu'il est immortel."

"Immortel ?" Cria presque James.

Il se tourna vers Remus et demanda :

"Comment ça immortel ?"

"Et bien, dit ce dernier en se grattant la tête, il est vrai qu'en plus d'une grande habileté dans le domaine des armes, mon frère est doté d'une résistance hors du commun mais de là à dire qu'il est immortel…"

"De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, il est hors de question qu'on me sépare de Lily. "dit James en frappant du poing sur la table.

"Je t'aiderais mon frère." dit Sirius en ajoutant son poing au dessus de celui de James.

"Moi aussi." dit Peter en accomplissant le même geste.

"Et moi aussi." acheva Remus en plaçant sa main en tuile sur la pile de poing comme un toit sur un mur de pierre.

**R.A.R : **

**Zofia.cc: **Ouais, le gros lot et pas le plus accessible! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaît!

**La P'tite Clo: **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ma fic!

**Touffue: **Ouais ce chapitre est moins passionant mais il le fallait bien! Merci pour la review!

**Marie-Lune: **Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il y aura plus d'actions dans le prochain! Merci beuacoup!

**Shadow: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! j'espère que tu te régaleras aussi avec la suite même si je crois que c'est moins bien. L'action reprend dans le prochain chapitre.

**La folleuh: **Non, il est subitement "revigorée" sous les doigts (ou lèvres) de fée de Lily! Merci pour la review!

**Haryherron:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaît!

**Flore: **Merci!

**Little Ju: **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaît!

**Maélia: **Trop désolée pour l'attente mais je trouvais ce chapitre moins bien et je l'ai plus travailler mais je pense que ça ne c'est pas beaucoup amélioré! En tout cas ta review m'a fait super plaisir e je vais me grouiller pour la suite!

**Sarah Black: **Ahah! Grosse question et bien en fait, je sais pas, l'histoire est dénjà bien avancée dans ma tête mais il y a encore des détails que je n'ai pas réglé! Patience et merci pour la review!

**Jamesie-Cass: **Ben oui, je me suis dit que c'était un U.A. et donc je pouvais faire vraiment ce que je voulais alors...Merci pour tes deux reviews!

**Phany: **Je vais bientôt lire ta fic parce que ça m'a l'air très bien mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour aller sur l'ordi mparce que le mien est "invalide" pour le moment alors je peux utiliser celui de mes parents mais à petite dose!

**Deomai Aeguira: **Dans quelle direction? Mais toutes les routes mènent à Rome voyons! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Virg 05:** Merci beaucoup!


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Quand Lily regagna le palais, elle alla sur son balcon et se hissa sur le toit. Elle aimait s'asseoir là et regarder le superbe paysage qui se dressait devant elle. Au-delà de la ville, des champs de blés dorés et de tournesols s'étendaient à perte de vue, entrecoupés ça et là par de petits bosquets verts tendres. Son regard descendit un instant dans les rues sales de la ville et elle pensa à tous ces gens qui étaient tellement occupés par l'argent et leur petite personne qu'ils ne prenaient même plus le temps de lever la tête pour voir le soleil et les oiseaux. Elle se perdit ensuite dans la contemplation des montagnes dont le sommet allait chatouiller les nuages, et qui formaient une sorte de rempart. Elle aimait imaginer ce qui se trouvait au-delà de ce mur infranchissable, et encore au-delà. Parfois, en se perdant dans ses souvenirs, elle repensait à sa terre d'origine et se demandait si on l'avaitdéjà oubliée ousi quelqu'un pensait encore à elle. Puis la réalité refaisait surface en la frappant de plein fouet : ils sont morts, ils sont tous morts !

>Lily ! Hurla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle redescendit tout en souplesse sur son balcon et se retrouva face à face avec Romulus.

>Où étais-tu, cracha-t-il.

>Je me promenais.

>En pleine nuit ?

>Pourquoi pas ?

>Et si tu étais tombée sur une bande de truands ?

>Je ne serais pas là à devoir supporter l'odeur infecte qui se dégage de vous.

Le bras de Romulus s'abattit sur le visage de Lily qui s'effondra sous la violence du choc.

>Ne me reparle plus jamais comme ça !

>Et vous ne me touchez plusjamais!

>Je fais ce que je veux, souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle et en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Lily lui décocha un formidable coup de pied qui lui brisa le nez.

Romulus se releva brusquement et s'essuya le nez d'un revers de main.

>Sale catin ! Cria-t-il en lui crachant à la figure.

Puis, en appuyant sa main sur son nez ensanglanté, il sortit de la pièce en fulminant.

Lily resta quelques instants couchée sur le sol puis se releva avec la ferme décision de quitter le palais et de ne plus jamais y revenir.

* * *

>James ?

>Mm.

>Tu viens manger ou quoi ?

>Tout à fait.

>Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis, pas vrai ?

>Oui.

Découragé, Sirius se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et dit avec fatalisme aux deux autres qui avaient décidé de s'installer ici :

>Lily…

>Où ça ! Cria James en tournant la tête de tous le côtés.

>En dessous du lit.

>C'est vrai ? Demanda ce dernier avant de s'agenouiller par terre et de se rendre compte qu'il s'était laissé avoir.

>C'est pas drôle.

>Oh, merde, viens manger, elle ne viendra pas maintenant ta Lily.

>Mais si, elle va venir, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait.

>Oui, mais elle n'a pas dit quand, constata Remus

>Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas l'attendre en mangeant, fit Peter.

>Mm, fit vaguement James qui s'était réinstallé devant la fenêtre pour guetter l'arrivée de la jolie rousse.

>Attendez, fit Sirius en s'emparant de l'énorme cuisse de poulet qui trônait dan son assiette.

Il s'approcha de James et agita la volaille sous ses yeux.

>Mm regarde ça James, c'est bon hein ?

James prit la patte de poulet et mordit dedans tout en continuant à faire le guet.

Sirius se retourna vers les autres et dit tristement :

>Il m'a pris ma patte de poulet !

A l'instant où il se rasseyait, James émit un drôle de hurlement et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

>Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Remus.

>Aucune idée, fit Sirius en regardant par la fenêtre. Ah, je crois que j'ai compris.

Et au moment où Peter et Remus allaient parler. James et Lily entrèrent dans la pièce en s'embrassant passionnément.

Après divers toussotements gênés de la part des trois autres, ils se souvinrent enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce et se décollèrent légèrement. Juste assez pour que James puisse remarquer l'ecchymose présente sur sa joue droite.

>Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il même s'il savait déjà la réponse à la question.

Lily rougit légèrement, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort.

>J'ai juste voulu jouer les libres penseurs.

>Ah celui-là, si je le retrouve…

>Du calme…Il n'est pas là et il ne sait pas où je suis. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

>Alors tu restes ?

>Si les autres veulent bien de moi.

>Mais bien sûr qu'on veut bien de toi ! D'ailleurs tu ne peux plus repartir, dit Sirius en bloquant la porte.

Lily émit un petit rire cristallin et se colla un peu plus contre James. Puis son regard se posa sur Remus, le loup garou de la veille, puis sur l'autre garçon un peu plus rond qu'elle reconnut aussitôt :

>Peter ?

>Et oui Lily.

>Tu veux dire que tu es de notre côté ?

>Oui, bien sûr !

>Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais trahir Romulus, je croyais que tu étais une espèce de petit mouton sans cervelle !

>Merci, dit Peter en souriant ce qui entraîna un éclat de rire général.

>Comme quoi je me suis trompée. Mais vous êtes vraiment sûrs que je peux rester ? Vous savez que si on me trouve ici, vous êtes tous bon pour avoir la gorge brisée ?

>Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est un risque que nous sommes prêts à courir.

>De toute façon, ils ne te trouveront pas ici. Du moins pas pour le moment.

>Oui, pas pour le moment, fit Lily avec un air grave.

* * *

>Où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? Cria Romulus à son serviteur.

>Je ne sais pas, personne ne l'a vu partir.

>Allez me chercher Peter tout de suite !

Le serviteur partit puis revint quelques minutes plus tard.

>Il n'est pas là non plus.

>Quoi ?

>Il y avait ceci sur son lit.

Romulus lut rapidement la lettre que lui tendait le serviteur puis la froissa et la lança par terre avec force.

>Sale traître! Envoyez toutes les troupes à la recherche de ma fiancée et de Peter. Si vous trouvez ce denier, vous le ferez pendre pour complicité d'évasion.

>De quelle évasion parlez-vous mon Seigneur ?

>Ca ne vous regarde pas!

>Très bien, veuillez m'excuser. Et que fait-on pour la fille?

>Tuez-la aussi!

**R.A.R. et excuses:**

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai quand même des circonstances atténuantes: de un je n'ai plus intenet et donc c'est tout un parcours du combattant pour arriver à poster un chapitre et deux, toutes les souris de la maison ont rendues l'âme et je ne sais même" plus taper de chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolée!

**Marie-lune:** Merci beaucoup pour ta reiew et j'espère que tu aimes la suite!

**SusyBones: **Merci pour la review!

**La p'tite Clo: **Merci! Déslée pour le retard.

**Jamesie Cass: **Je pàeux rien te dire pour l'instant! Mais merci pour ta review!

**La folleuh: **Et non, les réponses n'étaiet pas dans ce chapitre mais peut-être dans le prochain qui sait. Merci pour lareviews!

**Shadow: **Désolé qu'il n'y ait pas d'actions encore dans ce chapitre mais il y en aura dans le prochan c'est promis! Merci!

**Zofia.cc: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour avoir mis la suite de ta fic rapidement!

**Pimprenelle: **Meci pour ta review et pour ton problème, je t'ai envoyé un mail mais je ne sais même pas si tu sauras lire cette réponse!

**Virg05: **Merci beaucoup!

**Touffue: **Et merde, moi qui voulait plagier sans que personne ne le voit! En tout cas merci pour ta review!


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

>On ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire, fit Lily qui tournait en rond depuis déjà quelques minutes.

>Non, il faut faire quelque chose, dit Sirius

>Oui mais quoi ?

>Il faut avant tout éviter à tous prix que Romulus et ses sbires découvrent que Lily, Peter et moi sommes ici. A cinq, nous n'avons aucune chance et ils nous tueraient directement, déclara Remus.

>On pourrait peut-être engager des mercenaires ? Proposa timidement Peter.

>Et avec quel argent ? Et puis même si nous en avions, Romulus leur proposerait une somme beaucoup plus importante et ils nous trahiraient sans aucun scrupule.

>Donc nous devons rester ici, terré comme des rats, soupira Lily. Mais en attendant quoi ?

>En attendant d'avoir établi une stratégie pour prendre Romulus par surprise.

>Ca risque de prendre un certain temps, fit James.

>Oui, ils nous trouveront sûrement avant. En ce moment, Romulus doit déjà nous soupçonner, James et moi. Ca fait trois jours que nous n'avons plus mis les pieds au cirque.

>Vous croyez qu'il fera le rapprochement? Fit Remus inquiet.

>Oui, surtout qu'il sait que lors de l'accident de James, nous avons rencontré Lily.

>Alors il faut s'enfuir, partir très loin. Ils risquent d'arriver ici d'une minute à l'autre.

>J'ai déjà pensé à ça, fit Lily. Il y a un autre moyen.

>Ah oui ? Firent les quatre autres, étonnés.

>Oui, je connais un…un sortilège.

>Et quel est son effet ?

>Quiconque passant la porte de cette maison n'y verra que des pièces en désordre et désertes. Romulus en déduira que nous nous sommes enfuis et nous cherchera ailleurs.

>Et il n'y a aucun risque que ça rate.

>Si, il y en a un. Pour réaliser ce sortilège, il faut que quelqu'un d'extérieur à la maison fasse le serment de ne jamais dévoiler l'emplacement de notre cachette et si ce dernier nous trahi, l'enchantement s'annule.

>Tu pourras faire ça quand ?

>Dès qu'on aura trouvé le gardien idéal.

>Mais, on ne peut faire confiance à personne en dehors de ces murs.

>Je sais, c'est pourquoi il faut que nous nous séparions. Je vais rester ici avec James, et vous trois irez dans une autre maison sur laquelle je pratiquerai également le sortilège.

>Je connais quelqu'un de sûr chez qui nous pourrions loger, fit Sirius.

>Et il pourrait faire office de gardien du secret? L'interrogea Lily.

>Non, elle aime trop l'argent pour ça mais, si on ne lui raconte pas notre histoire dans les moindres détails, elle sera tenir sa langue.

>Elle ? S'exclama James. Tu ne penses pas à Chloé quand même ?

>Si pourquoi, tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

>Si, mais je doute qu'elle t'accepte encore chez elle.

>Je serais convainquant.

>On peut savoir qui est cette Chloé ? Demanda Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

>L'éternel amour de Sirius, la seule fille de Rome célibataire qui lui résiste encore.

>Je vois. Bon, il faut nous dépêcher. Je vais commencer à appliquer le sort ici et choisir l'un d'entre vous comme gardien du secret.

>Pourquoi pas Sirius ? Proposa James.

>Non, fit ce dernier, Romulus connaît les pouvoirs de Lily et réussira peut-être à identifier le sortilège qu'elle a utilisé. Si c'est le cas, il pensera directement que c'est moi, il faut choisir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il ne soupçonnera pas.

>Peter ? Fit Lily en hésitant.

>Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure des solutions.

>Très bien. Bon, écartez-vous.

>Lily murmura quelque chose en levant les bras au ciel, il y eut un craquement sourd puis une petite boule bleue translucide vint se loger dans la poitrine de Peter.

>Ca a marché. Bon, allons tout de suite rendre une petite visite à Chloé. James, tu seras leur gardien.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une petite maison coquette à la porte de laquelle Sirius frappa. Une jolie fille au teint hâlé vint leur ouvrir.

>Sirius ? S'exclama-t-elle plus en colère que surprise.

>Salut Chloé je…

Cette dernière lui claqua la porte au nez.

>Chloé ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai besoin de ton aide ! S'il te plaît ! Tu me dois bien ça !

La porte se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard et la fille dit :

>Là seule chose que je te dois, c'est ça !

Et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces ce qui fit presque tomber Sirius.

>C'est une gladiatrice, glissa James à l'oreille de Lily en guise d'explications.

Au moment où la douce Chloé allait à nouveau refermer la porte, Remus toussota et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que Sirius n'était pas venu seul.

>Oh tiens, mon bon Roi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec mépris.

>Je viens réquisitionner cette maison.

>Et de quel droit ?

>De quel droit ? Mais j'ai tous les droits.

>Et ça ne vous rend pas moins crétin.

Remus se retint de rire et continua sur son ton suffisant:

>Une bande de truands menace depuis quelques temps la vie d'un de mes gladiateurs les plus coûteux et des mieux entraînés et de ce fait, je vous somme de bien vouloir nous faire entrer dans votre humble demeure.

>Et si je refusais ? Demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

>Je ne préfèrerais pas vous le dire maintenant de peur que votre pauvre petit cœur vous lâche et que nous soyons obligés de trouver une autre maison.

>Très bien, très bien ! Entrez ci ça vous chante !

Tout le petit groupe entra et Lily prit la parole :

>Bon j'y vais.

Elle réitéra le rituel de tout à l'heure et sous le regard ahuri de Chloé une petite boule semblable à la précédente s'infiltra dans le torse de James.

>Hein ? Que ? Comment ? Bégaya Chloé toujours sous le choc.

>Sirius vous expliquera, fit Lily en lançant un regard moqueur à ce dernier, nous, nous devons partir sur le champ.

James et elle se retournèrent une dernière fois vers le trois autres et avant de passer la porte, ils murmurèrent :

>Bonne chance.

Chloé se tourna vers Remus et dit :

>Et vous, vous avez l'intention de camper ici ?

>Je fais ce que je veux.

>Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais vous avez logiquement un royaume à faire tourner.

>Là-dessus vous vous trompez.

Chloé lui jeta un regard étonné puis Sirius dit en souriant :

>Ah au fait Chloé, ce n'est pas Romulus ! Je te présente Remus et Peter.

* * *

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. La suite est déjà écrite mais je ne la posterai que quand j'aurais plus de 15 reviews ! Nierknierk nierk ! Pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois-ci, j'y réponderais en même temps que celle de ce chapitre!**

**Zoubis**

**Cowéti**


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

>Je n'en peux plus ! Soupira Lily en regardant par la fenêtre.

>Je sais, mais ce sera bientôt fini, fit James en l'enlaçant.

>Oui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, continua-t-elle tristement.

Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants la tête dans ses mains puis déclara fermement :

>On va se promener.

>Hein ?

>Tu m'as très bien entendue.

>Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, après toutes les précautions qu'on a prises !

>On s'en fout, il fait nuit et on fera attention.

>Non, je ne veux pas, ce serait trop bête.

>Ce qui serait trop bête, ce serait de mourir sans avoir respirer encore une fois l'air libre.

>Rome est beaucoup trop dangereuse la nuit, on risque trop gros.

>Et c'est un gladiateur qui me parle ?

>Je ne veux pas te perdre.

>Je sais, dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement, moi non plus. Allez viens !

James se laissa finalement convaincre et ils franchirent main dans la main, la porte qui les avait pendant trop longtemps privés du monde extérieur.

Ils longèrent discrètement les murs des maisons, puis une fois arrivés hors du centre, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans les prairies qui bordaient la ville de Rome et qui étaient réservées à l'agriculture.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine dans les champs, se sentant libre comme le vent et inspirant profondément chaque bouffée d'air que la vie leur apportait. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ils avaient de nouveau l'impression que tout leur était possible. Ils auraient pu s'en aller comme ça, partir très loin et ne jamais revenir. Malheureusement, ils savaient pertinemment au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient prisonniers d'un destin qui ne jouait nullement en leur faveur. Fuir était impensable. Romulus était craint de tout le monde et par conséquent, tout le monde lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il lui suffirait de mettre leurs têtes à prix pour que les gens se plient en quatre pour les lui rapportées. Il serait capable de les suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Une seule échappatoire possible, affronter Romulus en face.

Epuisés par leur course folle, ils se laissèrent tomber au beau milieu d'un champ de tournesols et contemplèrent longuement le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

>Lily ?

>Oui.

>Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a après la mort ?

Elle réfléchit une minute puis dit :

>Dans mon peuple, on croit que l'âme ne peut être réduite à néant, contrairement au corps qui n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle. L'âme pourrait passer d'un corps à un autre et mener différentes vies sans toutes fois en garder le souvenir et ce pendant des siècles.

>Alors, on se retrouvera, dans une autre époque, dans un autre endroit, mais on se retrouvera.

>J'ai peur.

>Moi aussi.

>Et si notre plan ne marchait pas ?

>Il marchera.

>Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

>Et bien, le jour où l'on va attaquer Romulus, il sera seul dans sa chambre. Comme Remus refuse de tuer son propre frère, aussi mauvais soit-il, nous l'assommerons et toi, tu effaceras tous souvenirs de sa mémoire. Nous le ferons sortir de la ville et il mèneraune misérablepetite existence de vagabond qui est tout ce qu'il mérite. Pendant ce temps, toi, Sirius et moi, nous quitterons la ville pour rejoindre une autre région. Remus prendra la place de Romulus, sans que personne ne le remarque, pendant quelques temps puis nommera un autre souverain et abandonnera son royaume pour nous rejoindre avec Peter. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Personne d'autres que nous et Chloé ne sont au courant et donc personne ne pourra venir défendre notre cher souverain. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça marchera.

>Oui, bien sûr que ça marchera, fit Lily avec un peu plus d'espoir.

Ils restèrent un instant à rêver aux beaux jours qu'ils auraient devant eux si tout marchait comme prévu. Puis James se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis fort longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser.

>Lily, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Elle plongea ses beaux yeux verts soudain empreints de tristesse dans les siens et murmura :

>De loin.

Voyant que cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas, elle poursuivit :

>Mon peuple d'origine vivait, il y a plus de 7000 ans de cela sur une petite île. Cette île s'appelait « l'Atlantide ». Ils vivaient tous en parfaite harmonie et avaient développé une technologie surpassant de loin toutes les autres…

>…Tes pouvoirs magiques ?

>Oui, mais ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs magiques, je fais tout ça avec une partie du cerveau que vous autres n'avez jamais utilisée et dont vous n'avez même pas connaissance. Mais tout fut perdu en une seule nuit, en une seule nuit, notre destin à tous a basculé. Une énorme vague, surgie de nulle part, s'avança droit sur notre île et en quelques fractions de secondes, elle submergea et détruisit tout ce qui un jour avait été chéri par mon peuple. Cette nuit-là, l'île disparut à jamais au fond des flots et tous les Atlantes périrent. Enfin,presque tous. Quelques-uns d'entre eux réussirent à fuir et à gagner une côte inconnue. Pendant des millénaires, ils continuèrent à vivre en comité restreint sur un petit lopin de terre et à transmettre notre savoir de générations en générations. Mais les Atlantes avaient du rendre jaloux les Dieux car ceux-ci ne cessèrent de s'acharner sur eux, les rescapés de l'Atlantide durent faire face, au cours des siècles, à d'abominables épidémies et de grandes famines, s'enchaînant si rapidement que le peuple ne put jamais s'agrandir. Il y a quelques années, une maladie encore plus ravageuse que les précédentes décima la plupart de la population, n'épargnant qu'une dizaine de personnes. Je faisais partie de celles-la. Nous nous réfugiâmes alors dans les montagnes, espérant que les Dieux nous soient un peu plus cléments. Mais nos prières ne durent pas être entendues car seulement quelques mois plus tard. Un Roi dont nous ignorions tout, croisa notre chemin et sans raison apparente, fit abattre les derniers survivants de notre race. Je fus la seule à être épargnée et il m'emmena de force dans son lointain palais dans le but de faire de moi son épouse.

James accueillit en silence les paroles de Lily et la serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui. Celle-ci pleurait en silence. C'était la première fois que James la voyait pleurer. Il recueillit ses larmes au coin de ses yeux pendant qu'elle répétait doucement :

>Ils sont morts, ils sont tous morts.

>Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant quelques minutes puis quand les larmes de Lily furent séchées, James murmura :

>Il faut rentrer maintenant.

Elle sourit puis murmura en roulant sur lui:

>Pas tout de suite.

* * *

>Rends-moi ça Sirius ! Hurla Chloéen poursuivant ce dernier à travers la salle de séjour.

>Pas question !

>Tu vas me la rendre ?

>Non.

>Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Demanda Peter qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

>Sirius vient de voler une lettre de Chloé et tout semble indiquer que ça va encore se terminer par un bain de sang, fit Remus qui lisait tranquillement un vieux manuscrit jauni au beau milieu du combat.

>Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important dans cette lettre ? Demanda Peter à Chloé.

>C'est une lettre d'amour ! Fit Sirius en répondant à sa place.

>Et tu es jaloux, acheva Remus.

>Qui ça ? Moi, jaloux ? Tu rigoles !

>Si tu le dis.

>Non mais attends, moi jaloux de ce…, il regarda la signature en bas de la lettre, …Claude ? Il ne sait même pas écrire : « pour toi ma belle rose aux pétales délicats… ». Chloé, une rose ? Et avec des pétales délicats en plus ! Un chardon avec des épines empoisonnées, oui !

>Ouais bon d'accord tu n'es pas jaloux mais rends-lui sa lettre, elle y tient sûrement.

>Non, en fait je m'en fous de cette lettre mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée ! Précisa Chloé.

Un énorme sourire éclaira la figure de Sirius :

>Tu t'en fous vraiment ?

>Rends-moi la lettre plutôt !

>Pas question!

Et ils recommencèrent à se courir après à travers toute la pièce.

>En fait, tu étais où ? Demanda Remus à Peter.

>Quand ça ? Demanda ce dernier avec un air craintif que Remus ne décela pas, trop dérangé par le bruit que faisait les deux autres.

>A l'instant. On ne t'as pas vu de toute l'après-midi.

>Ah, j'étais pourtant dans la chambre.

Un grand « boum » les fit sortir de leur discussion et ils se rendirent compte que Sirius et Chloé étaient tombés de l'autre côté du fauteuil en essayant de s'arracher l'un à l'autre la fameuse lettre.

>Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Remus, soucieux de ne pas les voir se relever.

Il s'approcha de la banquette et regarda par-dessus l'accoudoir puis se tourna vers Peter et répondit à son regard interrogateur par un sourire malicieux que Peter ne comprit pas.Ce derniers'avança donc également vers le divan et lâcha un hoquet de surprise en découvrant Sirius et Chloé en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il se dépêcha de se rapprocher de Remus et dit avec étonnement :

>Je croyais que Chloé détestait Sirius.

>Peter, ça va faire bientôt une semaine que tu es ici et tu n'avais rien remarquer ? Tu es vraiment aveugle.

>Il faut croire, dit ce dernier en souriant.

>En tout cas, ils font bien d'en profiter.

>Pourquoi ?

>Parce que demain, c'est le grand jour…

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Dsl pour le retard mais je suis partie en vacances et je n'ai pas été souvent chez moi par la suite !

Le prénom Chloé existait vraiment dans la Rome antique et à ce sujet, je vous mets un petit texte de Martial que j'ai traduit en latin et qui n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire mais que je trouve excellent :

**Ad Chloem**

**Et voltu poteram tuo carere**

**Et collo manibusque cruribusque**

**Et mammis natisbusque clunibusque,**

**Et, ne singula persequi laborem,**

**Tota te poteram, Chloe, carere.**

Ce qui veut dire:

**A Chloé**

**Et je pouvais me passer de ton visage **

**et de ton cou et de tes mains et de tes jambes**

**et de tes seins et de tes fesses et de tes reins**

**et pour ne pas m'étendre d'avantage,**

**de toi toute entière, Chloé, je pouvais me passer.**

**R.A.R. :**

Réponse aux reviews de ce chapitre et du précédent ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Marie-Lune:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca m'a fait très plaisir e dsl pour leretard!

**Virg05:** Merci!

**Gody: **Voilà, Sirius est casé! Peter, bon il restera célibataire et Remus...tu verras! Nierk nierkEn tout cas, merci pour la review!

**La p'tit Clo: **Merci beaucoup et désolé pour le chantage, c'était pas très malin mais bon...je les ai eues mais 15 reviews!

**Zofia.cc: **Je ne sais pas si tu as gagné le concours mais je l'espères! Pour le retad de ce chapitre, ça n'a rien avoir avec le chantage, c'est juste, un manque de disponibilité! Sinon, pour ta fic, là où leregard... J'attends vivement la suite! Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir.

**Touffue: **Merci beaucoup! Et pour l'expression "libre pensante" ben, contente que tu aimes!

**Wéthilde: **T'as reconnu le texte latin je suppose! Merci beaucoup pour tesreviews qe tu as écris avec les petits doigts de fées d etoi sur etc. et à l'école, j'aurais ma revanche crapette! Tatatsin! Bon, moi je vais me coucher parce que 3 h de sommeil, ça ne me vaut rien!

**La folleuh: **dsl pour le chantage, c'était bête. Voilà, un bon paquet de réponses à te's questions dans ce chapitre qui j'espère, te plaira!

**Alexandra07: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente de voir que tu ames le petit mélange Harry Potter et mythologie qu n'ont en fait rien avoir ensemble!

**Phany: **Merci beaucoup et mets vite la suite de tes duex fics!

**Jamesie-Cass: **Dsl pour le chatage, j'ai honte mais j'ai eu ms 15 reviews...Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!

**Liz Ewilan: **Contente que tu apprécies et merci pour la review!

**Deoma Aeguira:** Je sais j'ai honte Mais ça marche...Mais je ne le referais plus, promis!

**Lilou: **Ben, si tu as été attentive à ce chapitre, tu auras la réponse! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

**Cybel:** Bon d'abord, ça ne m'a pas du tout ennuyé parce que je savais bien que j'avais fait un tas d'erreurs e je suis contente qu'on me les ait faites remarquer! J'aurais du me documenter un peu plus mais je vais essayer de me défender avec ce que je sais! Pour la légende, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaiseversion parce que ce n'est qu'une légende de toutes façons! Pour le colisée, mea culpa, grossière erreur et mes plus plates excuses! Pour le film gladiateur, j'ai bien aimé mais je ne suis pas fan! Je pense mais pour ça, je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent, mais il y avait des gladiateurs qui n'étaient pas des esclaves, ils s'engagaient dans une école et plus ils étaient bons et demandés par le public et plus ils étaient payés. Pour l'erreur suivante, je suis sûre que ça arrivait souvent qu'on arrête des combats pour ne pas qu'un gladiateur meure. En fait, il y en avait très peu qui mourrait car, il coûtait tellement cher qu'il fallait les garder en vie le plus possible! Pourquoi pas l'infirmerie du palais? Romulus connaît les pouvoirs de sa fiancée et donc est sûr que comme ça, James s'en sortira et comme il ne veut en aucun cas perdre un gladiateur très coûteux et pour lequel, on vient de loin...Les gladiateurs ne combattaient que trois fois par an? Franchement, je n'en sais rien mais ça m'étonne quand même! Bon, tu n'as plus continué après le chapitre, je suppose que tu n'aimais plus ou que je faisais trop de fautes! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, ça ne m'a pas du tout ennuyé et je suis quand même contente que l'histoire, malgré les erreurs, te plaise!


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

James et Lily attendaient nerveusement l'arrivée de leurs amis. Ceux-ci n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et alors, ils pourraient enfin mettre en œuvre le plan qu'ils avaient échafaudé. Bientôt, on frappa à la porte.

>Deux coups lents et deux rapides…Souffla James.

>Ce sont eux.

Ils ouvrirent rapidement la porte et firent entrer les autres. Lily remarqua avec un petit sourire triste les mains nouées de Sirius et de Chloé mais eut vite fait de se remotiver mentalement. Tout allait bien se passer et demain, à l'aube, ils se réveilleraient en hommes libres.

Après une dernière petite mise au point, ils sortirent tous dans la ruelle sombre qui bordait la maison et refermèrent derrière eux la porte, pour la dernière fois.

Ils longèrent les murs, se faisant le plus silencieux possible, puis arrivèrent finalement en vue du palais qui érigeait ces superbes remparts au clair de lune.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'aile droite qui contenait les appartements du Roi. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, cinq sentinelles montaient la garde. En seulement quelques minutes, ils gisaient déjà tous sur le sol, sans avoir eu le temps de donner l'alerte. Ils regardèrent tous en haut, vers la petite fenêtre qui donnait directement sur la chambre de Romulus.

>Lily, tu es sûre qu'il ne sera pas dans sa chambre?

>Sûre, la nuit vient à peine de tomber et nous sommes dimanche. Le dimanche est son jour de repos, il se retire toujours dans ses appartements pour passer son temps à lire de vieux ouvrages ou à monter des coups d'états et demande à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il n'y aura personne dans cette partie du palais si ce n'est un brave domestique ou l'autre.

Sirius commença à escalader le mur à mains nues. Puis, après seulement quelques minutes d'efforts, il enjambait la fenêtre et se retrouvait à l'intérieur. Quand il se releva, une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son visage. Un corps était allongé sur le lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce. Sirius fit rapidement le tour du lit et constata que Romulus dormait à poings fermés. Cela allait quand même rendre les choses plus compliquées.

Il se dépêcha d'accrocher une corde au rebord de la fenêtre puis, redescendit prévenir les autres de ce petit changement de programme.

>Quoi ? Dans son lit ? S'écria Lily.

>Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il dort.

>Ca ne lui ressemble pas, et s'il était au courant de notre plan ?

>Ca ne se pourrait, nous n'en avons jamais parlé à voix haute !

>Oui, mais il y a quand même du louche là-dessous, faites attention.

James et Sirius montèrent d'abord et attachèrent bien solidement Romulus à son lit pour prévenir à un éventuel réveil. Chloé, Lily, Remus et Peter montèrent à leur suite et au moment où Lily s'apprêtait, selon ce qui était prévu, à lancer un sortilège d'oubli au Roi. Des dizaines de soldats sortant comme des fourmis des armoires, des tables et des tapisseries les encerclèrent. Ils se jetèrent tous des regards surpris et horrifiés pendant que Romulus, délivré de ses liens, les regardait d'un air triomphant.

Il s'approcha lentement de Lily et l'embrassa violemment sur la bouche.

>Alors comme ça, ma tendre et chère se rebelle ?

>Je ne vous appartiens pas ! Hurla cette dernière en se dégageant de lui avec dégoût.

>Oh que si !

>Comment étiez-vous au courant ? Interrogea Sirius dont les traits étaient déformés par la rage.

>Il m'a suffit de remettre un de mes loyaux sujets dans mon camps ce qui, je dois l'avouer n'a pas été bien compliqué. N'est-ce pas Peter ?

Tous les cinq se retournèrent brusquement vers ce dernier qui arborait maintenant une mine réjouie.

>Comment as-tu osé ? Cracha Lily.

>Oh le sale rat ! Hurla Chloé en se ruant sur lui avec l'idée de lui asséner une énorme baffe mais, les deux gardes qui la retenaient resserrèrent leur étreinte et entravèrent ainsi son geste.

Romulus partit d'un grand rire puis s'approcha de Remus :

>Moi qui espérais ne plus jamais avoir à revoir ta sale face…

>Dans ce cas, tu aurais du éviter de te regarder dans un miroir.

>Oserais-tu insinuer que nous nous ressemblions ?

>Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme. Du moins sur le plan physique parce que pour ce qui est du caractère, je dois avouer avoir hérité le bon côté de l'œuf.

Un des soldats qui le retenait lui donna un coup depoing ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

>Quant à toi Peter, tu n'es qu'un petit mouton écervelé. Brouter dans le râtelier le plus foisonnant, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Je regrette d'avoir cru un instant en toi !

Peter regarda Romulus en espérant que celui-ci prendrait sa défense mais il se contenta de sourire et d'ajouter :

>Eh bien, sur ces entrefaites, je vais me retirer. Gardes, conduisez ces chiens dans les cachots et…Il regarda James et Lily…Séparez les hommes des femmes !

Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu ajouter un mot, Chloé et Lily étaient entraînées dans une direction opposée à celles des trois hommes. Elles jetèrent un dernier regard à Sirius et à James, les mains des gardes sur leurs bouches ne leur permettant pas de parler, puis disparurent au détour d'un couloir.

Le geôlier les poussa toutes les deux dans un sombre cachot puant et rempli de rats pendant que, à quelques mètres de là, on faisait pareil avec les trois autres. Chloé et Lily restèrent un instant assises, hébétées, n'arrivant même pas à remplir leurs yeux de larmes. Soudain, Chloé se leva et cogna violemment son poing, qui, bien que menu, dégageait une force surprenante, contre la paroi de pierre froide et humide.

>Le sale rat, murmura-t-elle.

Lily se leva et d'un pas chancelant, s'approcha d'elle et posa une main consolatrice sur son épaule.

>On ne les reverra peut-être plus, continua-t-elle. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire à quel point je l'aime.

>Je sais.

>Elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur le sol et pleurèrent en silence l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

>On n'est même pas ensemble. Ce sont peut-être nos dernières heures et je ne les passerais même pas avec celle que j'aime. J'aurais tant voulu la serrer encore une fois dans mes bras, se lamenta James. 

>Et moi, fit tristement Sirius, je n'ai jamais dit à Chloé que je l'aimais.

>Elle le savait.

>Je n'en sais rien. Elle pensait peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'un « trophée de chasse en plus sur mon mur déjà beaucoup trop rempli». Tu te souviens ? C'était ce qu'elle disait quand on était ensemble à l'école de gladiateurs.

>Oui, je me souviens, fit James en pensant avec nostalgie à cette époque remplie de rires et de bonheurs.

>Je suis vraiment désolé, fit Remus.

>De quoi ?

>C'est moi qui vous ai entraîné dans cette aventure, je n'aurais jamais du faire confiance à Peter, si j'avais su qu'il me cachait quelque chose, j'aurais lu dans ces pensées. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, c'était mon ami et je lui faisais confiance

>Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis, c'est nous qui avons accepté ton marché, fit Sirius.

>De toutes façons, jen'aurais jamais pu être avec Lily si Romulus était toujours au pouvoir.

>Je voulais vous dire, fit le lycanthrope, malgré tout ce qui vient de se passer, je suis quand même content de vous avoir connu. En fin de compte, nous sommes quand même devenu un peu ami.

>C'est vrai, et pas qu'un peu!

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Remus, d'habitude si calme, se leva.

>Roh sans ce sale traître ! S'énerva-t-il en décochant un coup de pied au mur. Ilémit un petit cri de douleur et les deux autres se retournèrent vivement.

>Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

>Y a une grosse pierre dans le coin du cachot.

>Une pierre ?

>Ben oui, venez voir.

James et Sirius s'approchèrent et constatèrent également la présence d'un gros cube de roc. Ils le déplacèrent dans l'espoir d'y découvrir un tunnel souterrain creusé par les pensionnaires précédents mais le trou que cachait la pierre n'aurait même pas pu laisser passer un enfant.

Remus dont les yeux brillaient d'espoir, cria dans le trou : « Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? » à plusieurs reprises.

>Tu n'entends pas quelque chose de bizarre ? Demanda Chloé à Lily.

Celle-ci sortit la tête de ses mains et tendit l'oreille. Un sifflement se fit entendre à nouveau.

>Ca vient de par là ! S'écria Chloé en désignant un coin du cachot du doigt.

Elles s'approchèrent de l'endroit et y trouvèrent une pierre. Elles la déplacèrent puis entendirent une nouvelle fois le son d'une voix qui se répercutait en écho et qui semblait venir de très loin.

>C'était la voix de Remus !Dit Lily qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Elles se couchèrent par terre et commencèrent à hurler dans le trou :

>Ouou ! On est là !

>Chloé ? Fit la voix lointaine de Sirius.

>Oui c'est moi !

>Comment est-ce possible ?

>Ca doit être les anciennes bouches d'aération, conclut Remus.

>Chloé ? Rappela Sirius. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais il savait très bien qu'elle l'écoutait.

>Je voulais te dire que je t'aime et que tu n'as jamais été "un trophée de chasse de plus sur mon mur déjà beaucoup trop rempli".

Il entendit à l'autre bout Chloé qui riait à travers ses larmes et il continua :

>Il n'y a jamais eu que toi qui aies compté pour moi. Tu es la seule que j'aime et que j'ai jamais aimé. Sois en sûre. Je t'aime.

Il y eut un autre bruit de sanglots étouffés, puis la voix de Chloé lui parvint un peu plus forte :

>T'as intérêt à ne pas te faire amocher ta belle gueule parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi espèce d'enfoiré !

Sirius rit puis entendit la voix de Chloé se faire un peu plus douce et murmurer :

>Je t'aime.

Ensuite, ils laissèrent la place à James et à Lily qui avaient aussi beaucoup de choses à se dire mais ils durent bientôt s'arrêter car un bruit de pas se faisait entendre du côté des garçons. Ceux-ci se relevèrent mais laissèrent la pierre comme elle était pendant que le geôlier passait faire son inspection :

>Je vous conseille de vous reposer.

>Pourquoi ? L'interrogent-ils tous les trois.

>Parce que notre bon Roi m'a exposé le programme de la journée de demain et ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

>Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

>Qui vivra verra ! Quoique dans votre cas, vous risquez de ne pas voir beaucoup d'autres choses.

Et il partit d'un rire gras qui résonna encore longtemps dans le couloir après qu'il se fut éloigné.

Les garçons se recouchèrent près du trouet firent comme si de rien n'était même s'ils savaient pertinemment que les filles avaient tout entendu. Ils parlèrent ensemble toute la nuit profitant le plus possible de cette conversation fortuite, peut-être leur dernière.

**Attention**, **plus** **qu'un** **seul** **chapitre** **suivi** **d'un** **épilogue,** **la fin** **approche** **mais** **ne** **sera** **pas** **forcément** **fidèle** **au** **livre** **! Surprise** **surprise**

**Désolée, je ne fais pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois-ci mais un grand merci à :**

**TOUFFUE**

**LA FOLLEUH**

**ZOFIA.CC**

**JAMESIE-CASS**

**LA P'TITE CLO**

**VIRG 05**


	11. Chapitre 10

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Voici le denier chapitre et rendez-vous bientôt pour l'épilogue!

Chapitre 10

Le public hurlait, les édiles se frottaient les mains, les patriciens baillaient et dans l'arène, on mourrait. Les lions avaient été lâchés en même temps qu'une vingtaine de gladiateurs et ils encerclaient déjà les condamnés. Deux femmes, trois hommes et une petite dizaine d'esclaves que l'empereur voulait éliminer en même temps.

Une des femmes, celle aux cheveux de feu, avait été attachée à un poteau autour duquel rôdaient les lions. Un bâillon la privait de l'usage de la parole et, même si un bandeau blanc cachait ses jolis yeux, il ne dissimulait pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Sa robe ainsi que ses cheveux s'envolaient au gré de la fumée du brasier qui crépitait sous ses pieds. C'était ainsi que mourrait les sorcières.

Le défi était simple, les quatre autres n'avaient qu'à tuer les gladiateurs et les bêtes pour regagner leur liberté et sauver la jolie rousse. De plus, ils étaient aidés dans leurs tâches par dix esclaves. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus correct si ce n'était que la dizaine d'esclaves étaient soit morts de peur soit déjà morts tout court, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes, qu'ils étaient quatre contre vingt sans compter les lions, qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de libérer Lily avant que les flammes ne l'asphyxient et que cette soit disant promesse de liberté n'était qu'une chimère, qu'un appât pour qu'ils se débattent, pour qu'il y ait du sang, pour que le peuple s'amuse. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus correct.

Chloé, James, Sirius et Remus s'étaient regroupés au centre, attendant que la horde de gladiateurs s'abatte sur eux tandis que les esclaves courraient en tous sens, poursuivis par les fauves, en récitant des prières envers les Dieux qui apparemment étaient trop occupés pour les écouter.

Les gladiateurs s'avancèrent, les lions rugirent, les quatre amis s'apprêtèrent à se battre jusqu'à la mort et Lily serra les dents tandis que la chaleur s'approchait dangereusement de ses pieds.

Soudain, quelque chose d'inespéré se produisit, près de la moitié des gladiateurs se mirent du côté des quatre prisonniers, se retournant contre les autres. Un cri de joie sortit de la bouche de James, Chloé et Sirius quand ils reconnurent en eux leurs compagnons d'armes.

>Parce que vous croyiez qu'on allait vous assassiner froidement sous les ordres de ce crétin d'empereur ? Demanda l'un d'eux dont le nom était Flavius.

>Content de vous revoir les gars, fit James, mais j'aurais préféré que cela se passe sous de meilleurs auspices.

Ils se mirent tous côte à côte et firent face à ceux qui avaient été trop lâches pour désobéir aux ordres de leur supérieur. Les deux camps s'avancèrent et le combat s'engagea.

Assis sur son trône, Romulus poussa un cri de rage, il n'avait absolument pas envisagé ce retournement de situation. Maintenant, il n'avait plus l'avantage. Il attrapa son épée et courut dans l'arène, suivi de ses soldats.

Pendant ce temps, les gladiateurs qui s'étaient révoltés semaient le trouble dans le rangs des ennemis qui tombaient les uns après les autres. Quand la plupart des lions et des soldats furent tués, James pu enfin se diriger vers le bûcher. Il traversa la fumée qui s'élevait maintenant à plus de trois mètres de hauteur et se précipita vers Lily qui avait perdu connaissance. Il se dépêcha de desserrer ses liens et de lui enlever son bâillon pour qu'elle puisse mieux respirer. Il la prit dans ses bras et se rendit dans un coin plus tranquille. Il la coucha par terre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Sa respiration était faible, presque inexistante mais son cœur battait, il battait encore. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit :

>On a gagné ?

James se retourna vers ses camarades et vit que de nouveaux soldats étaient descendus dans l'arène. Beaucoup trop de soldats.

>Oui, on a gagné, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Elle fut prise d'une violence quinte de toux mais réussit néanmoins à murmurer :

>J'ai froid.

James la serra dans ses bras tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente.

>Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit à propos de la mort ?

>Ne parle pas de ça.

>Je vais mourir James, tu le sais.

Elle toussa puis continua dans un souffle :

>J'ai froid, j'ai si froid…

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues de James tandis qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort la main noire de cendre de sa bien aimée.

>Reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

>On se retrouvera…Ailleurs…Dans une autre vie…

>Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça.

>J'aurais aimé rester…Je t'aime…

Ses paupières se refermèrent une dernière fois sur ses beaux yeux émeraude et elle souffla d'une voix presque inaudible :

>Dans une autre vie…On s'aimera à nouveau…

Sa main retomba mollement sur le sol et James s'écroula sur son corps désormais sans vie. Sa tête se posa sur son cœur, son cœur qui avait définitivement cessé de battre.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et le fit se relever. La personne à qui il faisait maintenant face avait les yeux de Remus, sa bouche, son nez et ses cheveux, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Remus, c'était Romulus.

>Toi ! Hurla James à travers ses larmes et en se jetant sur lui. Toi, tu vas crever !

>Tu n'as même pas d'épée, se moqua l'empereur.

>Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te réduire en miettes !

>Par Jupiter, le chagrin te fait perdre la raison mais je serais bon prince, tiens attrape ! Dit-il en lui lançant une épée.

James la prit et un long combat s'engagea.

Pendant ce temps, au centre de l'arène, Remus, Sirius, Chloé et les autres gladiateurs gagnaient du terrain. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un ou deux soldats encore en vie. Quand ils en eurent terminé, ils se précipitèrent vers l'autre côté du stade qui était maintenant complètementdissimulé par la fumée du brasier qui continuait à crépiter. C'était là qu'ils avaient vu James et Lily pour la dernière fois. Quand la fumée se dissipa un peu autour d'eux. Chloé éclata en sanglot tandis qu'on venait d'apercevoir le corps sans vie de Lily qui reposait dans un coin.

>Mais où est James ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix étranglée.

Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce que des bruits d'épée se fassent entendre. Ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose mais tout de même assez pour reconnaître l'opposant de James. Chloé serra les dents tandis que Sirius la prenait dans ses bras. Remus n'avait pas menti en parlant du pouvoir de son frère, il était bien invincible. De plus, la colère, la haine et la tristesse de James faisaient trembler son bras, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Des bruits de course se firent entendre. D'autres soldats venaient prêter main forte à leur bon Roi en même temps que James s'écroulait par terre.

Sirius se précipita vers lui tandis que Remus s'engageait en duel contre son frère. Ce dernier d'ailleurs grimaçait étrangement et, en lisant dans ses pensées, Remus comprit que James, avant de tomber, avait réussi à le toucher. Quelques croisements de fer plus tard, Romulus tombait mort sur le sol.

Remus se précipita vers lui, avant que ses soldats ne les rejoignent, il revêtit la tenue de son frère, prenant ainsi sa place au nez et à la barbe de tout le peuple qui, à cause de la fumée, ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait dans l'arène.

Il s'avança ensuite vers les hommes d'arme qui venaient aider son frère et leur déclara qu'assez de sang avait coulé et que les hommes ici présents avaient fait preuve d'assez de courage pour regagner leur liberté.

Les soldats se regardèrent surpris mais n'osèrent pas contester l'ordre de leur Roi. Remus, qui désormais serait contraint de porter le nom de son frère, s'approcha de James qu'encerclaient Sirius et Chloé.

Il finit par se relever et, tout en se tenant le ventre, il murmura tranquillement :

>Je reviens tout de suite.

Il marcha en boitant légèrement et finit par disparaître dans la fumée qui ne s'était pas encore tout à fait dissipée.

Tous savaient où il allait et qu'il n'en reviendrait pas.

James s'allongea contre le corps encore chaud de sa Lily et souffla à son oreille :

>On se retrouvera bientôt.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles déjà froides de sa bien-aimée et ne lesen retira jamais.


	12. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Remus, Sirius et Chloé transportèrent les corps de James et de Lily jusqu'au palais où le nouveau roi ordonna leur inhumation. Ils furent enterrés ensemble à l'extérieur de la ville. Là, où l'herbe est dorée par le soleil et où les tournesols poussent en liberté. Liberté après laquelle James et Lily avaient courus, mais dans le noir, toujours dans le noir. Maintenant que Romulus avait été renversé, un soleil nouveau brillait sur Rome et ses habitants mais ils n'en profiteraient pas. Ils reposeraient à jamais à l'ombre des tournesols, enlacés pour l'éternité.

La vie au palais avait repris son cours. Tout le monde avait remarqué l'immense changement qui s'était opéré chez le Roi et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient compris que les rôles avaient été échangés. Personne ne dit jamais rien. Le Roi était bon et généreux et le peuple n'en demandait pas plus. Peter avait disparu de la circulation et personne ne se souciait de son sort. Il avait trahi, que le remord le ronge !

Chloé et Sirius se marièrent et restèrent vivre au palais quelques temps. Puis, ils quittèrent Rome pour trouver un endroit où élever leurs enfants. Ils dirent adieu à Remus et firent un détour par le champ de tournesols pour saluer deux vieux amis.

Remus se maria avec une jolie jeune fille très intelligente nommée Clélia. Ils gouvernèrent ensemble, Remus concertant sa femme avant de prendre chaque décision. Sous leurs mains, Rome devint une ville prospère et confortable. Ils furent un couple heureux mais il n'arrivait un moment où Remus ne regardait par la fenêtre, enviant Sirius et Chloé pour leur liberté.

Un jour, alors qu'il donnait des instructions à ses soldats, il disparut. Personne ne le revit jamais, ni lui, ni sa femme. Beaucoup ont accepté la version officielle disant que les Dieux lui avaient accordés, ainsi qu'à Clélia, une place à leur côté. D'autres plus perfides, pensèrent sans le dire à haute voix qu'ils avaient été victime d'un assassinat. Beaucoup d'autres histoires circulèrent à propos de cette mystérieuse disparition mais la vraie version ne fut jamais connue.

Dans un petit village du sud de la Grèce, deux couples, entourés d'enfants, discutaient autour d'une table. Ils évoquaient des souvenirs, de vieux souvenirs qui ravivaient des plaies qui n'avaient jamais réellement cicatrisées. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs demanda doucement en tirant sur la manche de son père :

>Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?

Ce dernier la prit sur ses genoux et demanda :

>Laquelle ?

>Une histoire d'amour.

>Celle de James et de Lily ?

La fillette hocha doucement la tête et se pelotonna contre le torse de son père tout en écoutant l'histoire qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

**FIN**


End file.
